Para a Mais Linda das Rosas
by Bru Moraes
Summary: Era apenas um feriado de Dia das Mães. E apenas algumas doces palavras fizeram desse dia ainda mais especial.


**N/A: **Bem gente, essa one-shot foi escrita para participar de um concurso ones para o dia das mães em uma comunidade de fanfics Twilight no Orkut.

E, é. Esta one foi a vencedora. Ganhei uma capa linda para ela e destaque da minha comu de fanfics por lá.

E hoje, dois meses depois, eu venho trazê-la para vocês. Sei que já passou um certo tempo, é verdade, mas acho que vocês merecem lê-la.

A versão original é Beward (e tenho ela aqui no meu perfil também: Para a mais Bella das rosas), mas eu resolvi adaptá-la para meu casal favorito também.

Beijos e espero que gostem. Ah! Reviews ;)

**Para A Mais Linda das Rosas.**

O sono estava me dominando naquela manhã. O sol já estava brilhando e adentrando minha janela, iluminando meu quarto e quase me fazendo querer abrir os olhos.

Porém, devido ao sono, eu me permiti resistir a isso o máximo que pude, afinal, era feriado e eu me sentia no direito de ter algumas horas a mais de sono.

Mas minha tentativa de dormir um pouco mais foi por água abaixo.

Ouvi um barulho estranho no quarto como se alguém tivesse esbarrado em algum móvel numa tentativa de fuga. Rapidamente me levantei sentando-me na cama e observei o local com cuidado. Eu estava assustada e preocupada, mesmo sabendo que não poderia ser nada. Coração de mãe está sempre atento a qualquer movimento estranho. Passei as mãos por meus cabelos e então flagrei uma mecha de um cabelinho loiro balançando perto da porta.

Sorri aliviada e observando o local mais uma vez encontrei um papel dobrado em minha cama.

Era um papel normal; das Meninas Super Poderosas, e ao lado dele estava deitada uma rosa vermelha sem espinhos.

Sorri mais ainda ao observar aquilo e me inclinei para pegar a rosa. Cheirei a flor fechando os olhos e os abri fitando o papel. A coloquei ao meu lado na cama e peguei a folha para ler o seu conteúdo. Ao desdobrá-la me deparei com uma letra elegante.

"_Para a mais linda das rosas;_

_Eu sou muito novinha e não sei escrever direito, mas papai está me ajudando. Eu estou escrevendo em um papel e ele disse que ia passar "ar limpo". O nome do presente foi ele quem escreveu também._

Sorri ao ler as palavrinhas de minha pequena através da letra de Jasper. E ri ao ler o "ar limpo". Com certeza fora isso que ela havia escrito e ele resolveu manter para nos fazer sorrir.

_Sabe mamãe, eu quero te dizer que você é muito linda e que eu te amo! Muitão!_

_Eu amo você pelo bolo de chocolate que você faz e que é tão gostoso! O mais gostoso! Mais gostoso que o da vovó, viu? Eu também amo você pelos bolinhos de chuva, pela torta de frango, pela gelatina de morango, pelo brigadeiro, os bolinhos de arroz... Por todas as coisas gostosas que você faz._

_Sabe mamãe, eu amo você bastantão por você tomar banho de mangueira comigo, pintar meu rostinho como o do palhacinho da televisão, por brincar de Barbie e de bicicleta comigo e por pular corda também. Ah! Por brincar com o Tobby também!_

_Bem... Eu amo você mamãe! Muito! Muito, bastantão, do tamanho do mundo que eu aprendi na escola!_

_Pra sempre viu?_

_Feliz dia das mamães."_

Observei o papel em minhas mãos por algum tempo enquanto algumas lágrimas desciam por meu rosto. Toquei meus dedos em cada parte do papel sorrindo e fechei os olhos.

- Mamãe não ensinou para vocês que espiar atrás da porta é feio? – Perguntei e abri os olhos ouvindo as risadinhas de Jasper com Ashley, nossa filha de 8 anos. – Os dois aqui agora.

Jazz apareceu fazendo cara de sapeca com as mãos nos ombros de Ash que estava a sua frente. Dei algumas batidinhas no colchão e ela correu para me abraçar. A peguei em meu colo e a abracei com força querendo demonstrar através daquele gesto o quanto eu a amava e o quanto eu estava feliz pela cartinha e por tê-la em minha vida.

Nós duas nos soltamos e eu encarei Jasper que estava parado na nossa frente com os braços cruzados na altura do peito e com um sorriso nos lábios. Sorri e pedi para que ele se sentasse ao meu lado e assim o fez.

- Feliz dia das mães. – Ele disse após me dar um selinho.

- Eu amo vocês. – Falei sorrindo e o abracei com Ash abraçando a nós dois.

Eu os amava. Eu realmente os amava. Eles haviam se tornado meu tudo, se tornado minha vida. E tudo o que eu mais queria era vê-los bem. Se eles estão bem, eu estarei também.

Porque o amor, o verdadeiro amor, não é apenas preciso ser recíproco. É preciso desejar o bem. A qualquer circunstância.

Quem ama de verdade consegue encontrar a verdadeira felicidade.

**Fim.**


End file.
